Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, which is the skill in prior arts and comprise: a case 4, which consists of a lower case 41 and an upper case 42, an end of the lower case 41 is with two first fillister sets 411, each of the first fillister set having two fillisters, plural holes 412 through a surface of the lower case 41 and two clasps 413 are within the two fillisters, two sides of an end of the lower case 41 are independently installed connecting portions 414, two sides of the lower case 41 are with two fixing portions 415 individually, another end of the lower case 41 has two thread holes 416; an end of the upper case 42 has two second fillister sets 421 corresponding the first fillister sets 411 of the lower case 41, a plurality of containing rooms are thus formed by the first fillister sets 411 and the second fillister sets 421, each of two sides of an end of the upper case 42 has a buckling portion 422 corresponding each of the connecting portions 414 for working together, each of two sides of the upper case 42 has a fixing portion 423 corresponding each of the two fixing portions 415 of the lower case 41; a metal cover 5, which wraps around an end of the case 4 and has a plurality of notches 51 corresponding the containing rooms, the metal cover 5 has several flexible members 52 to restrict the holes 412.
A plurality of connectors 6 are arranged into the containing rooms while in assembly, and the two clasps 413 of the first fillister sets 411 of the lower case 41 hook up two sides of two connectors 6 therein, then the buckling portion 422 of the upper case 42 fastens the connecting portions 414 of the lower case 41 each other, the metal cover 5 may then put around an end of the case 4 to make the flexible members 52 of the metal cover 5 be restricted in the holes 412 of the lower case 41 and connect to two connectors 6 therein.
Although the above structure is a module connector, the metal cover 5 is only pushed into an end of the case 4 by way of putting around, and a distance is between an end edge of the lower case 41 and the holes 412 so as to that generating compression due to the metal cover 5 withstanding the end edge of the lower case 41 prior to the moment of the metal cover 5 wrapping around the end of the flexible members 52. It is then that the flexible members 52 cannot be put into the holes 412 smoothly to connect the connectors 6 for deriving the condition of difficult assembly, and therefore the shielding effect of the module connector is worse. On the other hand, the connectors 6 connect to the first fillister sets 411 only by way of the clasps 413 hooking up a side of the connectors 6. So, the connectors 6 connect to the clasps 413 unstably at the moment of sorting wires and after assembly, and it is thus the shielding may be worse as well. Obviously a radiator structured as above cannot reach the best effect in practice.